


Is My Brother Hotter Than Me?

by agentwinchester



Category: Glee
Genre: Episode Tag, Fluff, Insecurity, Jealousy, M/M, episode 3.15
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-08
Updated: 2015-07-08
Packaged: 2018-04-08 06:28:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4294254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agentwinchester/pseuds/agentwinchester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Episode Tag to Season 3: Big Brother (Episode 15).<br/>Blaine is feeling insecure around his boyfriend after his celebrity brother rolls back into town.<br/>Kurt can't figure out how the love of his life doesn't feel sexy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Is My Brother Hotter Than Me?

Blaine fiddled nervously with his bowtie as he waited at the door of Kurt’s house. This was the first time that Blaine had been to visit Kurt’s house and not the other way around since the Slushy accident with the Warblers. Well not the Warblers, exactly. It was more, just Sebastian. Blaine couldn’t believe he’d let himself fall for his tricks. Kurt had been right not to trust him and Blaine felt like an idiot for not trusting his boyfriend. He was also disappointed with his old classmates for going along with it, even if they hadn’t known the Slushy was tampered with. He didn’t think they were that kind of people. Anyway, the point was – Blaine hadn’t been over to Kurt’s in a while and he wanted tonight to be special. Cooper had been drawing all the air out of the house for days now, and Blaine could really use some alone time with the man he loved right about now.

Speaking of which…

“Hey, Blaine!”

He knew he’d be ridiculed by everyone if they found out he was such a sap, but it stunned Blaine that even after a year of knowing and loving Kurt, the sight of him still stole Blaine’s breath away and made his heart race.

“Hey, Kurt.” Blaine greeted back, pressing a quick kiss to Kurt’s cheek as he brushed by him into the house to hang up his coat. “What were you doing?”

“Finishing calc homework.” Kurt stated dryly, “Derivatives and Integrals are a pain in the ass.”

Blaine chuckled as he followed him up the stairs to his room.

“No, I’m serious.” Kurt insisted “Whoever invented Differential Calculus is an idiot.”

“I’m sure.” Blaine smiled, falling back on Kurt’s bed in amusement. He doesn’t understand how Kurt’s bed is always so much more comfortable than his, but at moments like these he can’t really complain.

“So,” Blaine began, propping himself up on his elbows in order to look at Kurt who was perched on the side of the bed looking back at him with a grin. “I’ve been in the house for all of thirty seconds and no one’s interrupted us or shouted to keep the door open.”

Blaine gestured towards the solidly closed door across the room causing Kurt’s smile to widen.

“How is that?”

“Carole convinced my dad to go out dancing and won’t be back till around One in the morning.” Kurt replied “And knowing that, Finn’s out at a party with Puck and won’t be back till late. I don’t know what they’re doing. I didn’t ask. From the look on Finn’s face, I don’t think I want to know the details.”

“So what you’re telling me is... We have an empty house all to ourselves for hours?” Blaine asked, his smile turning into a smirk

“That’s what I’m telling you.” Kurt smirked back knowingly, his hand inching slowly over Blaine’s shoulder.

“Any idea what to do with the time?” Blaine asked, sitting up straighter as Kurt’s hand started drifting across his chest.

“Yes!” Kurt cried, his face lighting up into a wide smile. “I have just the thing!”

Abruptly, Kurt jumped off the bed, pulling completely away from Blaine, leaving him shocked and confused and in somewhat of a difficult situation.

“What?” Blaine asked incredulously, the conversation turning away from the subject that was on the forefront of his mind.

“So I was surfing the internet earlier when I got stuck on this really difficult integral,” Kurt began, grabbing his laptop and sitting on the opposite side of the bed. “And I found a collection of your brother’s commercials on YouTube! I thought we could watch them together.”

Suddenly, Blaine’s frustrating situation was the last thought running through his head.

“You want to talk about Cooper?” Blaine asked, hoping his voice didn’t betray any of actual feelings

“Yeah,” Kurt smiled pulling up the YouTube channel, causing the oldest Anderson brother’s smiling face to fill the screen in a frozen screenshot “I thought it’d be fun! He’s so great at everything.”

Blaine could feel blood rise up his neck in anger, trying his best to conceal it.

“Are you kidding me?” he snapped, “He’s not even that good! He has no training!”

Kurt shrugged, trying to figure out the source of Blaine’s sudden outburst.

“I don’t know.” He started, remembering the tall man’s presence at McKinley “He seems to know what he’s doing and he certainly has the results to prove himself. I mean he has those credit commercials and that audition.”

“The audition got canceled!” Blaine fumed “But it doesn’t even matter because he’s a horrible actor! All that pointing nonsense is bullshit! And ignoring your scene partners? Are you all insane?”

Kurt felt an intense burning of fury rise at Blaine’s accusation. But after a deeper look at his angry boyfriend, Kurt noticed worrying details that he had previously ignored.  Blaine’s posture was rigged, like he was uncomfortable being around him. His eyes were hard, but the angle of his eyebrows told Kurt he wasn’t angry, he was hurt. And Kurt knew Blaine’s mouth only set in that stubborn position when he was about to cry. Kurt didn’t know how he had missed it, but his boyfriend was very obviously upset.

Blaine was momentarily shocked as Kurt’s expression rapidly changed from rage to confusion to understanding in the span of a few seconds.

“Blaine,” Kurt began, his voice soft and his eyes gentle. “What is this really about?”

Blaine couldn’t stop the forceful rush of emotion that filled his body at that question. He couldn’t stand how well Kurt knew him.

When he finally spoke, his voice was choked, filled with emotion. He could feel his eyes glistening, but refused to let himself cry.

“Do you really think my brother’s so much hotter than me?”

Kurt sat on the bed speechless at his broken partner, racking his brain in confusion.

“Huh?” he finally strangled out, his mind racing trying to follow Blaine’s train of thought.

“A couple of days ago,” Blaine explained, his eyes rolling uncomfortably at having to explain himself “When you first met Cooper. You said he was the most gorgeous man you’d ever seen in your life.”

Kurt’s heart clenched at the crack in Blaine’s voice. He tried to remember that day, but instead focused on restraining his laughter at the absurdity of Blaine’s worry.

“Oh, Blaine.” Kurt sighed, smiling softly. “Come here.”

Kurt shifted across the bed, pulling his hot-mess of a boyfriend into his arms as they laid against the headrest.

“I’m sorry.” Blaine apologized, wrapping his arms around Kurt’s waist and burying his face in his neck. “I know it’s stupid.”

“It’s not stupid, Blaine.” Kurt assured him, kissing his forehead gently. “I’m sorry. I can’t believe I was so insensitive. I got caught up in being around a celebrity, I didn’t even think about what I was saying.”

“But you still think that.” Blaine murmured, sighing deeply against Kurt’s chest.

“Not really.” Kurt admitted, causing Blaine to peer up at him unbelieving “No, really! He’s a celebrity and seriously, that makes up over half of any famous person’s attraction.”

Blaine gave him a small smile. “You’re just saying that to make me feel better.”

“No I’m not!” Kurt insisted, shifting them so they were face to face and could look into each other's eyes. “Really, I promise. You’re brother’s attractive. I’m not denying that. But I’m being completely honest when I say: you are ten times hotter than Cooper to me.”

Blaine snorted, his smile growing.

“I’m serious! Cooper’s hot. But you’re super-hot!”

Blaine laughed, shaking his head at his boyfriend’s antics.

“No, really! You’re super-mega-hot!”

Blaine couldn’t help but grin up at him, before a light blush appeared on his cheek. “It’s just… with my hot, celebrity brother and that irresistible Spanish teacher you were going on about a few weeks ago and I mean…. You live with a guy you used to have a crush on! Sometimes I feel like I’m not sexy enough for you.”

“Not sexy enough –?” Kurt shook his head unbelievably “Blaine… what do you see when you look in the mirror? Do really not understand how irresistibly sexy you are?”

Blaine hid his smile in the crook in Kurt’s neck.

“Don’t hide.” Kurt said, grabbing Blaine’s face and drawing him back up, pressing a soft, gentle kiss to his lips. “You are unbelievable. The very thought that you’re not sexy enough for me is absurd. You’re the hottest, sexiest, most attractive guy I’ve ever laid eyes on.”

“Stop it.” Blaine smiled, embarrassed

“I love you.” Kurt interrupted him. “I love you so much, Blaine.”

“I love you too.” Blaine croaked, voice cracking again

“You will always be the hottest guy around in my eyes.” Kurt assured him “Tell me you understand that. Promise me.”

“I promise.” Blaine grinned, leaning up to kiss his boyfriend, feeling much better about himself and his relationship with the love of his life. “You're crazy hot too, you know.”

Kurt smirked.

“I know.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it! I've thought of making a series of missing Klaine scenes from every episode since they met. Should I? Any ideas or requests? Let me know what you think!


End file.
